Remember Me
by LudwigElric118
Summary: Holy Rome didn't know he was never coming back from war...as the same person. This is his story as he goes from the Holy Roman Empire to the country he was meant to be. However, somethings he will not forget.
1. Red in the Fields of White Flowers

**Hallo, Everyone! I finally finished the first chapter of my newest FanFic, "Remember Me". Just a few notes before you start reading.  
****First off, you will notice I said "she", "girl", "her", etc. in reference to Chibitalia. No this is not a genderbender. I did this because at this time, Holy Rome, Prussia, and Austria all thought Chibitalia was a girl.  
Second, I have Holy Rome speaking German because he is German, despite his Italian accent in the anime (dubbed).  
Third, I know I write a lot of depressing things, but I swear in this story, this is the only depressing chapter (maybe I don't know what will happen later).**

**That's it for now. Enjoy! and Please Review.**

* * *

Holy Rome turned not knowing it would be the last time seeing the girl he loved. He held her push broom as he waved goodbye to the girl he loved since the 900's. It was not like he wanted to leave, but the coming war with France tore him away from the cute little brunette crying out his name in her soft Italian accent. Holy Rome looked back down the road and mounted his horse. _I am doing this to protect my empire and to protect Chibitalia._ He did not turn back around when he heard her yell out his name again. Instead, he pushed his mount up to a trot and led his army to war.

When Holy Rome reached the halfway point, he could already hear his elder brother telling his own army how awesome he was and how un-awesome France was to challenge his younger brother. Holy Rome stopped his horse by Prussia, "Bruder? You do not have to help. I can do this myself."

The red eyed man was slightly taken aback. "Holy Roman Empire! You know I could never leave you to fight of that French pervert by yourself." A yellow bird landed on his shoulder, "Hell! That would be un-awesome of me to do."However, Holy Rome was distracted by his thoughts of the sweet Italian girl he left behind. Prussia picked up instantly on the distant look in his little brother's eyes, "Holy Rome? What's wrong?"

"Nichts, Preußen."

"Come on, bruderlein! I know that look anywhere! You are thinking about her again aren't you?"

Holy Rome's sky blue eyes met Prussia's ruby ones, "Preußen! How did you- When did you-?"

"Oh, Holy Rome. You make it quite obvious. The way you blush we you talk about her," Prussia ruffled the younger nation's hair, "You get flustered and don't know how to react when she is around." Holy Rome only glared at his big brother. The albino nation smiled and laughed, "She even gave you her push broom!"

Holy Rome shot Prussia a look then sighed, "Ja. She did." He looked forward and thought of the coming battle, "When this is all over, I will see her again. I made a promise to return." With that, the young empire signaled his troops to move forward and galloped off to the front again leaving Prussia behind.

Sometime later, Holy Rome stopped and gave orders for the troops to form ranks. He stared across an empty field full of little white flowers. Seeing this made him remember the time he and Chibitalia would sneak out and go on little picnics in fields like this one. The Italian girl would make small crowns out of the flowers and place them on his head. Holy Rome smiled at this memory. _ Oh how I long for those days full of innocence. Back when a field like one this was not a battle field. _ Holy Rome's reverie was interrupted by a shout coming from the opposite side of the field. France.

Holy Rome glared at the nation across the field. It was him that forced him to go to war and leave his precious Italian behind. It was him who tore them apart. The young blonde empire clenched the push broom in his fist. He was not going to let that perverted Frenchman get away with this. He handed the broom to one of his assistants and drew his sword pointing it at France aiming between the dark blue eyes.

"Für die, die Sie hinter sich gelassen! Angriff!" Holy Rome shouted at the top of his voice and kicked his horse into a full out gallop toward the French nation. He noticed France laughing then gave the order to charge as well. The two nations flew toward each other. Holy Rome gritted his teeth as he got closer and closer with each stride his mount made to France. _This man is the one who caused all this pain! He is the one who forced me to leave her behind! He is the one who made Chibitalia cry!_

With that, Holy Rome let out a cry and jumped of his horse pulling France off his own and to the ground. As soon as he hit the ground, Holy Rome quickly got to his feet and faced the French nation. He could now see how much bigger France was than him unlike from a distance before, but that did not matter to him. Holy Rome charged France with his sword raised. He swung for the other nation's neck, but found the blow easily blocked by the smirking Frenchman. France answered with a strong and swift cut across the small empire's chest. Holy Rome barely had time to block the attack and jumped back to avoid another cut from other direction. He attacked again, but this time he missed and fell past France. The Frenchman took advantage of the young empire's mistake and smashed the hilt of his sword onto Holy Rome's back. Holy Rome let out a cry of pain as he crumbled to the ground. A cry that reached the ears of his brother causing the albino nation to run.

_Nein! I must survive! I made a promise! _ He struggled to get up, but France kicked him hard in his side making him fall to the ground again. All around him, Holy Rome could barely make out the shapes of his men falling before the French soldiers. _Is this really it?_ France grabbed Holy Rome by the collar of his black cloak and lifted the bruised and broken empire to eye level. His dark blue eyes met the sky blue eyes which once gleamed in the sun light, but now grew dull as storm clouds gathered over the field.

"Monsieur? Did you really think you could defeat me?" France sneered, "How pathetic you have become, Holy Roman Empire!" With his free hand, France drew his sword then whispered in Holy Rome's ear, "Do you really think Chibitalia could love someone as weak as you?"

Prussia arrived just as France leaned closer to whisper something in his bruderlein's ear. He saw France draw his sword from the other side of the blood red field. Prussia started running toward the two nations hoping to reach them in time. Lighting flashed as the French nation raised his sword. "NEIN!"

Holy Rome felt the blade enter his body. Out of shock all he could whisper was why. The French nation only laughed and pulled his sword from Holy Rome's small body causing blood to fall on the last white flower dying it red. France threw the boy to the ground and spat at him, "To think you were once the _mighty_ Holy Roman Empire!" France turned and saw Prussia running toward them and smirked, "Au revoir, garçon." He turned on his heels mounted his horse and rode away leaving Holy Rome crumbled on the ground.

Prussia became furious when he witnessed France just throw Holy Rome to the ground. His red eyes burned with anger. "Feigling! You bastard!" Prussia shouted at the French nation as lightning flashed in the sky, "You attack a nation weaker than you, but run when one stronger than you confronts you! You Arschloch! You…you…"

Holy Rome could barely make out his brother's shape against the darkening sky. He could not understand the words his older brother was shouting, nor could he feel the pain that once was radiating through his body. The only thing he could feel was the cold enveloping him. Holy Rome tried to call out, but all that escaped was a faint whimper. Prussia turned to see his little brother's broken and bloody form lying pitifully on the ground. He ran over and held the small blonde in his arms as the rain began to fall. Prussia felt something wet on Holy Rome's chest and saw a bloody wound gaping through a hole in his brother's black clothes. He tore a piece of his cape and held it to the wound. Prussia felt his little brother's breathing labour. Holy Rome's eyes opened weakly and he stared into the red ones above him. Prussia could see the icy blue eyes once full of life grow duller with each passing second. Holy Rome tried to speak, but only a groan escaped. Prussia held his brother close.

"It's okay, bruderlein. You are going to be fine. You have to return to Chibitalia, remember. You can let her fuss all over you," Prussia tried to comfort the small empire in his arms, but found himself trying to hold back the tears gathering in his eyes, "Don't leave me, bruder! You are not allowed to leave me!"

Holy Rome smiled weakly, "I promised her…..I …..would …return ….didn't ….I? ...I ….can …not ….break ….that …..promise."

"Bruder, don't talk! You n-need to save your strength," Prussia tried to stay brave for his little brother, but found it hard.

"Preußen? …it …is …your…..turn…..now….." Holy Rome struggled to say each word, but he knew he had to say that to his brother, "Ich…liebe….dich….großen Bruder"

Prussia held Holy Rome closer and tighter. He gave up trying not to cry, "Ich liebe dich, kleiner Bruder." He continued to hold his brother close. Holy Rome closed his eyes _I'm sorry, Chibitalia. I will not be coming back._ He gave in to the darkness.

Prussia no longer felt Holy Rome's larboured breathing, "Nein, Bruder! Don't go! You can't leave me! Not now! Bruder! Come back! Come back. c-come…b-back." He broke down sobbing holding the small boy in his arms.

* * *

Prussia and Austria waited outside the door as they listened to Hungary's cries coming from the other side. Austria sat completely still not knowing how to react. Prussia sat with his face buried in his hands his clothes stained with blood. When he finally made it to their house, Prussia laid Holy Rome's body in his bed for the last time. Austria frantically told Hungary to keep Chibitalia from the room. While she agreed to keep the small Italian girl away, Hungary insisted on seeing Holy Rome one last time. For the past hour, Hungary stayed in the room crying over the youngest member of the family. For the past hour, Prussia and Austria at silent listening to her cries.

Austria was the first to speak since Hungary entered the room, "I cannot believe he is gone. Our bruder. Just gone."

"Shut up, Austria!" Prussia snapped at the Austrian nation. _ I can't believe this douche is related to me! He knows how close I was to Holy Rome_, "You think I don't know that!"

Austria looked at Prussia, "I am sorry, Prussia! But some of us…."

Prussia did not let him finish, "I was there, you dumnkopf! I was there when that Arschloch France killed him! He died in my arms!"

Austria shifted under Prussia's glare, "You do not think I know that already, Prussia! I was trying to come to terms with his death! I may not have had the same relationship with our kleiner bruder like you, but I am still distraught as much as you are!"

Prussia stood up towering over the brown haired nation and grabbed his collar hoisting him to his feet, "You have know idea how much this has affected me, Austria! Do not go saying you know how I feel!"

Prussia was about to throw Austria against the door when Hungary threw the door open. Prussia let go of Austria and collapsed in a chair across from the door burying his face in his hands again. Austria looked up at Hungary. She looked surprised, but obviously not at the fact that he and Prussia had been fighting again. "Hungary? What is the matter?"

Hungary looked from Austria to Prussia. Prussia looked up at her with tired eyes. She said in a shocked voice, "He is not dead."

Austria could only stare at her with a shocked expression. Prussia stood up in disbelief, "What?"

Hungary swallowed, "He is not dead. He is alive. Holy Rome is alive."

Prussia shoved Hungary out of the door frame and rushed to Holy Rome's bed side. Hungary had obviously took the time to clean him up, dress his wounds, and put a pure white night gown on him. Prussia had almost expected that. What he did not expect was to see was the small blonde's eyes open slowly and weakly. Prussia saw the blue eyes staring listlessly at him. Prussia dropped to his knees and held the boy close to him, "Mein Gott, bruder. I thought you were dead."

The blonde boy said nothing. Prussia let the boy down gently on the bed, "You must be tired, Holy Rome. I will let you rest now." He got up to leave, but was stopped when he felt a small hand grab his. Prussia turned back around and saw the blonde boy stare blankly back at him, "Are you okay?"

The blonde boy blinked, "Why did you call me Holy Rome?"

Prussia stared back in disbelief as the boy continued, "You called me Bruder before, and now you call me Holy Rome. So am I Bruder or Holy Rome?"

Prussia did not know what to say except for a single word that popped into his head looking at the boy, "West."

* * *

**Translations (German unless otherwise noted):  
Bruder- Brother**  
**Nichts, Preußen- Nothing, Prussia**  
**bruderlein- little brother**  
**Für die, die Sie hinter sich gelassen! Angriff- For the ones you left behind! Charge!**  
**Nein- No**  
**Au revoir, garçon- Goodbye, boy (French)**  
**Feigling- coward**  
**Arschloch- Asshole**  
**Ich liebe dich, großen Bruder- I love you big brother.**  
**kleiner Bruder- little brother**  
**dumnkopf- idiot, stupid**  
**Mein Gott- My God.**


	2. Nightmares and Enemies

**Chapter 2 is up. Thanks for the reviews guys! They were awesome! Keep it Up!**

**Sorry it took so long. Enjoy! and Don't forget to Review!**

**Pardon Prussia's mouth in this chapter. I was really pissed at France when I wrote this and Prussia became my voice and anger toward that douche**

* * *

Prussia woke with a start to the sound of a blood curdling scream coming from across the hall. He tore his door open and burst into the room across from his. He found his little brother thrashing on his bed covered in sweat. The little blonde boy looked like he was trying to run from something. _He's having that nightmare again._ Prussia ran to the small nation's bed and held the boy in his arms. It had been nearly four months since Holy Rome's battle with France and since the boy had lost his memories. With his memories, the boy lost his empire and his people. Except for a small state which gave the boy a new name: Germany.

Ever since then, Germany had a reoccurring nightmare, but he would forget what it was about as soon as he woke up. The young nation's screams would often wake the entire house hold up, so it was decided that Germany would stay at Prussia's house instead of Austria's. However, they had not told Italy about his sudden disappearance. In fact, they only told him that the empire was gone. Prussia and Austria agreed that it would be the best for the brunette nation to not know what became of Holy Rome. Prussia's thoughts were interrupted by another sudden scream and the small nation's sky blue eyes snapping open full of terror.

"It's okay, West," Prussia held Germany close, not letting the boy break free, "It's over, kleiner bruder, it's over." Prussia spoke softly and rhythmically until the boy drifted off to sleep again. He had hoped that the young nation would not have to deal with anything after his battle with France in 1806, but the surrounding nations had other plans.

Without giving Germany time to recover, he was forced into the harsh a brutal world of being a country all over again. Despite being a former empire, the blonde nation was completely lost when it came to running a country. He was completely lost at the conferences and meetings deciding his fate as a nation. It did not help that France had experience his Revolution and that he was going through a series of bosses rather quickly. However, that was not an excuse for what he had done to the young German nation in Prussia's eyes. Germany still looked as lifeless and dull as the day after he lost his memory.

"_How could you, France?" Prussia grabbed the violet eyed man by the collar of his shirt, "You know how close Holy Rome was to me! I would expect this from someone else, but you were one of my friends! What happened? What happened to those days when you, Spain, and I would annoy Austria nonstop about Silesia! Why did you kill mein kleiner bruder!"_

_France just stared at the angry Prussian kingdom, "I thought he was still alive some how."_

"_SHUT THE FUCK UP, FRANCE!" The albino was furious at this point, "He is alive, but only just. HE DOESN'T REMEMBER ANYTHING THANKS TO YOU, ARSCHLOCH! YOU WERE MY FRIEND, AND YOU DECLARE WAR ON MEIN KLEINER BRUDER, AND KILL HIM!"_

_Prussia lunged for France's throat, "You and your fucking _Emperor_ can go die for all I care! You and your little _Revolution_! You even killed your own people! It would be the least you could do as punishment for…."_

_He was cut off by the blonde blue eyed nation entering the room. He no longer wore the black tunic, pants and cloak, and the hat was also gone. Instead he now wore a white tunic and pants with a white cloak rimed with gold. His hair was no longer slicked back as he did as Holy Rome, but cropped short just above the ears. Germany stared at Prussia and France, mostly at the former._

"_He's a no good dumnkopf, West," the albino glared at the blonde man. France only smile at the thought of Germany not recognizing him. He wanted to take full advantage of the small nation, but Prussia was pinning him against the wall not letting him escape._

"_Why, Bonjour, Monsieur Germany," He spoke with a false pleasure. The very nation he wanted dead was still alive. How was this possible? "I do not believe we have had the pleasure of meeting before. I'm the nation of France."_

"_Shut Up! Do not lie to him," Prussia held France against the wall harder, "I never want to see you near him again! Understand? If I see you, I wil…"_

"_Bruder?" _

_Prussia stopped and stared at the young nation. Other than when he first woke up three weeks prior, that was the first time Germany had spoken since he had woken up._

"_Bruder? Who is this man? Why are you mad at him?" _

_Prussia's heart sank. Not only had Germany forgotten who he was, but he had also forgotten what happened that night. The red eyed nation released the violet eyed one, who fell to the ground hard. "France? I never want to see you here again. Now get out!"_

Prussia remembered that confrontation as clear as it happened that day. How could he forget? That very night was when the nightmares first began. He remembered Germany's screams waking up the entire house. Hungary bolting to Italy's room to make sure he did not attempt to find the source of the noise. Austria rushing to his room only to be pushed out of the way by Prussia. He held the thrashing boy trying to wake him up. Prussia remembered the cold sweat that drenched his kleiner bruder. Austria just stared dumb founded. How could his strong little brother be reduced to a small child all over again? Knowing he best let Prussia deal with this, Austria left his older brother and younger brother alone.

And still, four months later, Germany still had those nightmares. He would still wake up screaming in the middle of the night as he did tonight. Prussia rocked the small boy trying to calm him down, but the blonde nation's dull blue eyes were still filled with horror and fear, even though he did not remember why he was so frightened. The albino nation stayed with him all through out the night and refused to leave the boy alone.

An hour later, Germany finally calmed back down. He was still whimpering, but at least he was no longer screaming. Prussia looked at the grandfather clock across from the bed. It said 6:38 in the morning. The sun would rise soon ending the hellish night. Prussia looked down at his little brother. He finally fell back asleep to sleep a few more hours before meeting once again in a world conference. Luckily, France was not invited this time.


	3. 1815 and 1848

**Hey Guys! Sorry about the long wait between updates. Especially since I kinda ended the last chapter with a cliff hanger. My bad. Anyway, here's the third installment of Remember Me. Enjoy!**

**Please Review! Danke!**

* * *

1815

Germany walked into the conference room behind Prussia. He could tell the other nations were staring intensely at him. _Is it because I'm a new nation?_ He took his spot next to Prussia, and stared blankly at the papers in front of him. _More things for me to sign_. He sighed and tried to ignore the whispers and glares coming from the other countries around him. Since Germany had woken up in, the other German states had been at war. Prussia and Austria had basically been trying to do everything for him. _Is it really this hard being a country? _

Austria enter the conference room with a young brunette boy with an odd curl. He knew the young nation would recognize Germany as Holy Rome, but he was not sure if Germany would recognize him. Austria sighed as he led the Italian to his seat next to his twin brother. He took his seat on the other side of Germany. It had been nearly 8 years since he had last seen his younger brother, and he still looked tired and worn out from his battle with France at Austerlitz. Austria shifted his glasses. His violet eyes searched the icy blues. _Where had all the joy and happiness go? _He longed for the days when Holy Rome and Italia were happy and had no cares in the world. When he could just sit at his piano and play for hours as Hungary and Italia listened. He laughed to himself. _Even Prussia taunting me about Silesia is better than this_.

He looked across the table at the two new nations: Veneziano and Romano who now made up Italy. Romano scowled at everything, and Veneziano, usually very hyper and happy, only stared at the blonde nation beside Austria. Austria could not tell if the Italian boy was trying to figure out if Germany was really Holy Rome or if he was trying to get Germany to recognize him. Either way, Germany refused to look up at all.

The meeting continued like normal. Nations bickering with other nations over issues such as trying to figure out how best to deal with the German states, how to deal with France now that his "emperor" was banishing for good after Waterloo, what to make of the new country across the ocean, and other matters. Throughout the entire conference, Austria noticed that Veneziano never looked away from Germany despite his brother's pestering. _Why did this have to happen to you, bruder?_

Prussia hated these so called conferences. Not because they usually ended with the countries even madder at each other than before, but because of their effect on Germany. His nightmares seemed to be worse than any other night after a conference. In the mornings after ward, Germany just seemed drained. Prussia tried to focus on the topic at hand, but his thoughts always wandered back to his brother.

The past few years would been tough on even a strong nation such as himself, but they were especially hard on Germany. All the other German states kept fighting with each other preventing a unification. At the last meeting, Austria was put in charge of the unification. However, it obviously wasn't working. _Austria should know better._ _If he doesn't fix, this he's going to have a revolution on his hands._ Prussia tried to shake the thought from his mind. _A revolution in another country started this whole mess. West doesn't need his own people involved in one._ A feeble tug on his sleeve. "What's the matter, West?"

The blonde nation spoke quietly, "Can we go now? Everyone is staring at me again."

The albino nation had been so absorbed in his thoughts, he had not realized the meeting had ended, "Ja, West. We can go home."

1848

"Verdamnt!" Prussia stormed into the house slamming the door behind him. "That arschloch has another revolution to deal with!"

Prussia sat at his desk and buried his face in his hands.

"Bruder?" a strong voice came from the direction of the door, "What happened?"

Prussia looked up. The nation that stood before him was no longer the shy intimidated little boy from all those years ago. Germany was now a strong imposing country in his own right. He started smoothing his hair back again like he did before Austerlitz. However, when Prussia asked him why hoping to hear that his memories had returned, Germany only shrugged and said he was tired of being compared to a little boy. Prussia smiled at the memory. "Nichts, West."

"I wish you would stop trying to hide things from me," Germany's voice sounded authoritative and irritated at the same time, "I am not

ein Junge anymore."

Prussia sighed, "I know." He got up from his desk and walked over to his little brother who now towered over him, "Just something happening in France. It's nothing for you to worry about."

He walked past Germany into the hallway. Prussia knew he could not hide everything from his brother, but the last thing the albino nation wanted was Germany getting involved in one of France's revolutions again. Especially when his own people were divided. Prussia knew that his strained relationship with Austria over the years would eventually tear Germany apart, but he didn't want it to happen_. Not now. Wait 'til he's more established. _Prussia sighed. Over the years, he and Austria have grown further and further apart, but the only thing keeping them from fighting again was their younger brother. Germany was extremely loyal to both of his older brothers and the last thing he needed was a war that would force him to choose a side.

Germany looked back at the albino nation. _Why doesn't he trust me?_ The thought formed before he could even stop himself. _Nein! He's only looking out for me!_ Germany shook the thought from his mind. He knew Prussia was trying to keep the news of the uprising of in Paris a secret from him, but he didn't know why. Germany grabbed his riffle and headed toward the back door which lead to the training fields. "I'm going to practice, bruder"

"Alright, West." Before he could stop himself, Prussia added, "Be careful."

Germany stopped in the door way. For a second there, Prussia thought he was going to yell at him again about worrying too much. But instead, the blonde nation just shifted the riffle in his hand, "Danke, Gil."

Prussia watched Germany from the study window. His aim was perfect. He didn't miss a single target. _Of course he's good. The awesome me trained him._ However, he could not shake the feeling of concern. What concerned him wasn't Germany's skills, it was the almost blank expression he wore as he shot at each target. _When did he grow up? _Prussia continued to watch the younger nation continue for what seemed like hours. It wasn't until a messenger came into his study did Prussia turn from the window.

"Herr Preußen?"

"Ja? What is it?"

"This arrived for you from Baden, sir." The messenger handed Prussia a folded envelope, saluted and exited the room. Prussia opened the letter and nearly collapsed when he read each word. _King Louis-Phillipe of France abdicated his throne triggering an uprising in the German Baden. More uprisings are spreading through out the country. Violent protests in Berlin. _Prussia read each word over and over again. He could not believe it. Prussia just stared at the paper in shock. A loud bang and a series of shouts snapped Prussia out of it. He turned to the window just in time to see Germany crumple to the ground.

"Nein! West!"


	4. When Brothers Fight Against Brothers

**Next Chapter is up. Please Read and Review!**

* * *

_He was in a field surrounded by tiny white flowers. Birds sang and the wind blew. If it had been any other day, he would've said it was peaceful. He turned around. He saw the violet blue eyed man towering over him. He tried to yell out as the other man lifted him up and thrust a sword into his side. _

Germany woke up with a start. He immediately grasped the scar on the side of his body. The pain was excruciating. He clenched his teeth as he tried to sit up and look around. The white flowers had disappeared and the man was nowhere to be found. Germany twisted suddenly when he heard a noise coming from behind him. A stabbing pain shot up his side and he fell against something soft. _What the hell is going on?_

Prussia stood outside Germany's door anxiously. He knew countries often felt pain when their people decide to revolt, but never did he see something like this. Germany's people were divided and he was suffering for it. _This is all Austria's fault! _Prussia gritted his teeth. _If only he had done more to help West, then none of this would've happened!_ The German states kept demanding more from Prussia and started revolting against him not long after the riot in Berlin. Suddenly, Prussia heard a loud gasp coming from the other side of the door.

"Scheiße!" Prussia threw open the door to find Germany looking around the room confused, almost as if he was looking for someone. Prussia stepped into the room knocking a table. He reacted quickly to keep it from falling over, but Germany heard him. The albino nation witnessed his little brother turn quickly his face full of fear and hate, which quickly become distorted with intense agony. Germany fell back against the bed clutching his side.

"West!"

Austria sat at his piano with his face buried in his hands. The news of the revolution reached him just about the same time Prussia's bird delivered a message to him of equal devastation. _Bruder, why?_ He adjusted his glasses and looked blankly at the piano. Normally, he could easily express his emotions through the ivory keys, but he could not think of a single melody that would match his emotional state. How was he supposed to react? France was in turmoil again. There were revolts all over the German states tearing himself and his brothers apart. On top of that, Germany's memory of Austerlitz seemed to be returning. His little brother was going through all of this at once, and Austria was not even allowed to see him. The Austrian nation slammed him hands on the piano in frustration causing a chaotic burst of noise blast through the house. Hungary burst into the room

"How did this happen?!" Austria threw the sheet music from the piano scattering it around him. Hungary just stared at the nation, normally so composed, tear the room apart. She backed out of the room closing the door behind her. Hungary could no longer take it. She slumped against the door, crying into her hands.

"Miss Hungary?"

Hungary's green eyes met the amber ones staring back at her. _Italy. When did you grow up?_ The boy no longer wore the green dress anymore, nor did he ask if Holy Rome was going to return soon. He no longer stayed at Austria's house, but he often came to visit. Hungary remembered when, all those years ago, Italy returned home from the meeting with Austria screaming at him. He kept going on and on about how another new nation was indeed his beloved Holy Rome. Hungary could tell it was extremely hard for Austria to tell the Italian nation that the blonde boy was not his first love. After what seemed like hours of yelling and crying, Italy finally gave in and never mentioned the young nation he saw that day. Hungary put on a fake smile and looked up at the bright amber eyes.

"Yes? Is there something wrong, Italy?"

"You were crying." Italy's pure voice answered quietly, but honestly. Hungary stood up and hugged the brunette nation

"Nothing is wrong, Veneziano. Nothing is wrong at all."

He didn't believe her. _Why do they always lie to me?_ Italy let her hug him a little while longer, then tore himself away and left.

* * *

1866

Germany watched from the top of the hill at the battle below him. To one side of the field, he saw his eldest bruder ride up and down the line of soldiers rallying them for the coming battle. Two brunette nations with odd curls rode beside him. Other German states lined their own armies beside the Italians'. Germany sighed and looked across to the other side of the field. He could easily see his other bruder's wunderkink from his position on the hill. Austria, with Hungary close by his side, led a group of German states, who remained loyal to him, to the head of their combined armies. Germany knew his brothers expected him to fight, but how could they expect him to choose a side against the other. He remembered the day his people first took sides against each other. Some wanted him to side with Prussia while others demanded he support Austria. Ever since then, Germany only focused on military strategy and army movements not wanting to be caught unaware.

The blonde nation stood up, ran his fingers through his hair, and picked his rifle up swinging it over his shoulder. _Is this all that we nations do? Fight against each other?_ Germany focused on the center of the field where he knew the fighting would begin. _This is all France's fault! He's the reason mein bruders are fighting against each other now. That Arschloch! When will he learn to keep his problems to himself?! He caused all my misery._ Germany gritted his teeth and clenched his fists just as he witnessed his brothers charged toward the center of the field.

Prussia was the first to arrive meeting Austria with his blade drawn. The two Italians arrived after the albino nation did. The Italian with the darker hair attacked head on while the other one with more of reddish brown hair attacked timidly. To Germany it looked like he was apologizing to each of his opponents. For a second, Germany thought he recognized the boy from somewhere, but quickly dismissed it as he heard witnessed Prussia shove a bruised and bloodied Austria to the ground.

Prussia stood over the violet eyed nation. "You, Arschloch! Did you really think you could beat the Awesome Prussia?!"

The scarlet eyes glared at the Austrian nation, "How could you do this to mein bruder!? He's had enough suffering in his life, and he doesn't need you to cause any more of it!"

"Dein Bruder! Germany is mein bruder too, you ignorant arsch! And how is this my fault! You were just as much the cause as I was, idiot!" Austria was furious. Prussia made it sound like he had planned all of this. The revolutions. The wars. Everything. "Hölle Preußen! If anyone should bear the blame, it's France! He's the one who caused all of this in the first place!"

Prussia grabbed the collar of Austria's uniform, "Give me one good reason why I should not kill you now!"

"You have said that before, _bruder_" Austria sneered. He met Prussia's intense glare with his own. Never before in his life had he been so mad at his elder brother. He continued to snare at him as he saw Prussia raise his blade. Just as he saw the albino bring his arm down, the dark brunette nation heard a gunshot and saw the sword fly from Prussia's hand. Both nations turned to find Germany hold his smoking riffle to his shoulder. He had no expression at all.

"Brüder! Hör auf, jetzt!"

* * *

**Arsch: ass**

**Dein Bruder?: Your Brother?**

**Hölle Preußen: Hell, Prussia**

**Brüder! Hör auf, jetzt!: Brothers! Stop this, now!**


	5. Torn In Pieces

**Hey guys! Thanks for all of the awesome reviews! This chapter is a bit longer because I've started college so the updates might be a bit further apart. Enjoy**

**The really large section of Italics is Prussia's memory,**

**Please Read and Review! Danke!**

* * *

Germany glared at both of his brothers. Prussia had dropped Austria against the ground when the sword flew out of his hand. The albino nation was rubbing his hand and stared shocked at the blonde nation. Austria backed away from Prussia without his violet eyes leaving the icy blue ones staring directly at him. Germany lowered the barrel of the gun, but kept the butt tight against his shoulder. He was furious. Never in his life has he ever felt like this before, yet it felt familiar to him in a way he could not explain.

"Mein Gott! What do you two want me to do?!" Germany shouted. Austria looked down at the ground while Prussia returned their kleinen Bruders intense glare. He started to yell back, but Germany cut him off before the albino could say anything.

"Ever since I could remember, both of you have told me what to do and how to run my country! Neither one of you have ever asked me how I felt about things?! And look where that has done to me!"

"West, Listen…." Prussia tried to explain.

"Nein, Gil! You two are forcing me to choose a side! HOW THE HELL DO YOU EXPECT ME TO DO THAT, VERDAMNT!? DO YOU KNOW WHAT IT IS LIKE TO HAVE TO DEAL WITH YOUR PEOPLE DIVIDED AGAINST EACH OTHER!?"

"Germany, please listen to us. We were only trying to look out for you…"

"I'm not un kind anymore, Austria! I can take care of myself, arschloch!"

Austria did not know how to respond to this. He had never seen Germany this mad before. _How long has he felt like this? Kleinen Bruder, why have you never told us?_ Austria looked down. _What am I doing wrong? Italy left with Romano, now Germany is fed up with me. I was only looking out for his well-being._ Austria looked up at the blonde nation standing. His face was still expressionless, but violet eyes clearly saw the anger and hate in the icy blue eyes staring directly back.

"Kleinen bruder, please let us explain! We only wanted what we thought…."

"That's exactly what I mean! You kept going kept going on what you thought was best, but never once have you asked me what I thought was best for me!"

"West! Stop yelling at us, and listen for a few minutes, Verdamnt!" Prussia had enough. He charged Germany tearing the rifle from his hands and threw it to the ground. Prussia grabbed the collar of his uniform and noticed for the first time his kleinen bruder was now taller than him. Prussia growled, "Scheiβe! Why the hell are you acting like this, bruder?!"

Germany shoved the red eyed nation off him, "Because you two do not realize that I can take care of myself! Now you are fighting over which way is _best for me_ and dividing me and my people! Neither one of you have even noticed what your war is doing to me! Ever since I can remember, I've been fighting or dealing with unification problems which Austria has only made worse! And you, Gil, have only caused more division with my people. Hell, the states are tearing each other apart over their separate loyalties toward you two. However, neither one of you has even cared to notice this!"

Prussia felt like a complete idiot. He even saw this coming and yet did nothing about it, "West….I-I didn't know…"

"How could you not know?! I have been in pain since that day we found out about the riots in Berlin!"

"Stop it! Why have you never told me?"

Austria shrunk back. _West, why can't you understand that we did not want to see you hurt again?_ Never more in his life has Austria ever longed for those days where Holy Rome and Italy would paint and draw pictures while he played piano with Hungary watching over his shoulder. Those days were innocent and pure. Back then, they did not worry about riots and wars. They were happy. None of them could have guessed something like this could have ever happened. Germany's shout snapped him out of his reverie.

"You never asked, dumnkopf!" Germany's face was bright red. Austria tried to remember the last time he had seen the blonde nation like this. _Austerlitz._ _Verdamnt! He can't have remembered. Not now. Anytime, but now._ The brunette nation stood up brushing the dirt of his uniform. However, Austria should have remained on the ground. The last thing he remembered was a fist meeting him square in the face breaking his glasses.

1871  
Prussia walked out of his office early in the morning. It had been nearly 5 years since Germany decided to sever any form of relationship with Austria and becoming his own country officially. The blonde nation basically destroyed any form of alliance when he punched the brunette aristocrat in the face. The moment before Germany made a connection between his past and Austria. When Prussia asked why, Germany only replied that he had his reasons and left the field. The albino watched as the young nation built up his country and became a strong nation in his own right.

Then last year France declared war on Prussia. Prussia smiled at the thought of being given the chance to destroy France for everything he had caused to the Germanic Nations. However, he was shocked when he saw his bruder arrive on the battle field to fight side by side with Prussia. Prussia marveled in his little brother's skills in battle. His soldiers were disciplined and skilled following every order given by their country. Prussia smiled when he remembered how Germany fought with such tenacity and brought France to his knees. Thinking back on that moment, Prussia suddenly realized how expressionless the blonde nation was throughout the entire war…Except when he confronted France that is. Germany showed only hate toward the French nation.

Prussia sighed as he turned down the hallway instinctly heading toward Germany's room. He knew it would be empty. It had been empty since 1866. Since he had isolated Austria and the southern states that supported the brunette nation. Prussia knew it was hard for Germany to do, but the blonde never admitted it, nor did he show any emotion when he handed Austria the letter telling him his decision. Prussia reached the door to the room and looked in. It was spotless and clean just as it was five years ago. _West always kept things cleaned like this. He would get so mad if I left a beer bottle lying around. He would look completely un-awesome._

Prussia sighed again and turned his back to the room. Tomorrow, Germany and himself would be heading to Versailles to sort out the final issues from the previous year's war. Since the past two wars, Germany had become extremely focused on military movements and training. He was serious nearly all the time except for the occasional smiles when his armies did something impressive. When he contacted Prussia about the treaty signing, he sounded almost excited for some unknown reason. However, the German refused to tell the Prussian why. The albino tried to figure it out, but other than the obvious reason that France lost, he could not think of a single reason why.

For some reason Prussia was reminded about the discussion he had with Germany after the battle a few months ago.

"_Don't get me wrong, West. I'm glad you decided to help, but why now? France was weak anyway. I could have easily destroyed him on my own." Prussia stared at the camp fire he and Germany was sitting around. He looked up at his kleinen bruder for a response. The German only shrugged and stared at the dancing flames._

"_I only wanted to help mein bruder." The response was flat and void of any form of emotion. Prussia knew his brother was hiding something. He smirked and lightly punched Germany's shoulder._

"_Ah, come on, West!" Prussia said in his almost mocking voice, "I know it's more than that. You knew the awesome me could easily destroy that arschloch."_

_The blonde nation didn't say anything. He only stared at the fire. Prussia felt his smirk disappear. He knew something was up when his brother got like this, "Hey, West?"_

"_Ja, bruder" was the emotionless reply._

"_I know something is wrong. You are really bad at hiding it, so why don't you tell me already instead of pretending like nothing is wrong." The Prussian tried to get his German brother to look him in the eye, but the blonde nation only stared at the fire before him. "West please? Tell me what's wrong."_

"_Nichts, Gil… Nothing is wrong." His voice was monotone and almost distant. Prussia never heard his brother talk like this before._

"_West." He grabbed Germany by the shoulders and made him face him and spoke firmly, "Now I know something is up. Now tell me now or…."_

"_France."_

_Prussia let go of the blonde and stared at him, "France? What about him" _Oh Gott. Is he finally remembering?

"_I hate him for some reason, but I don't know why," Icy blue eyes met fiery red eyes, "I feel like I have always hated him. I know it sounds ridiculous, but I just do."_

_Prussia just stared back in disbelief. _Is his memory really starting to come back_. The albino knew he shouldn't get to wishful, but he could not help but try to grasp for the hope that Germany had given him._

"_Bruder? Did France try to kill me when I was younger?" _

_Prussia froze. Blue eyes stared blankly back at red ones. "W-why do you ask, West?" _

_The tall blonde man looked down at his side and placed his hand over the spot where Prussia knew the scar he received from the Frenchman all those many years ago was. "It hurts when I am near him or something happens to him that majorly affects me. Remember at the beginning of the riots, bruder?"_

_How could Prussia forget? To see his kleinen bruder collapse to the ground grasping his side in intense pain. "Ja…I remember." _

"_I feel like that _arschloch_ is responsible for it."_

Prussia woke up on the couch in his living room. He looked at the clock. _Verdamnt!_ _I'm going to be late. West is going to kill me!_ Prussia rushed to his room and changed into his uniform, and hurried out the door.

Twenty minutes later, Prussia arrived at the Palace of Versailles and was directed to the conference room. _How many times have we met here for a "peace treaty"?_ The Prussian continued down the hall until he entered the large room. Prussia noticed his brother standing behind his boss looking like any good soldier would. His eyes were expressionless. Prussia took his spot behind his own boss next to his brother.

"Gil. You are late." Germany murmured quietly just so his brother could hear.

"West! I was only thirty seconds late!" Prussia smirked. "A lot better than last time I might add"

Germany shot a glare to the albino who returned it with another smirk. Germany shook his head and turned back toward the conference. Prussia didn't really pay attention to the words until he heard something that shocked everyone including his brother.

King Wilhelm I of Prussia was the recognized Kaiser of the newly united German Empire.

Germany and Prussia turned to each other in disbelief. After many years of fighting and several attempts of unification, Germany was finally a recognized country.


	6. The Rain of 1911

**Hey, guys! Chapter 6 is now up! I'm sorry about the long wait, but college has kept me busy. Just as a warning: At the end of this chapter, I went slightly off canon. Meaning I created something that doesn't happen in the anime due to the seriousness of this Fanfic. The change makes it more historically accurate, and will greatly affect how the story will turn out. So please do not yell and scream because of this change. You will see my reason for it in the coming chapters.**

**Oh! a certain Italian is introduced in this chapter, so be aware of his language.**

**And as always, Please Read and Review! Vielen Dank.**

* * *

1911

Germany walked in to his boss' office. He did not really want to have to deal with him currently. His boss' actions lost him many good strong allies recently. Prussia was the only one who Germany could see as a beneficial ally. Austria and Hungary also became his ally a few years back, but Germany often ignored them. He sighed as he opened the door to the Kaiser's office. Wilhelm II sat in his chair behind a large old desk. Two chairs faced him on the opposite side of desk. Germany noticed an angry looking boy with dark brunette hair and an odd curl sticking out to the right sitting in one. Germany raised an eyebrow as the green eyed boy stared at him as though he was looking for something.

Wilhelm looked up from the paper work strewn all over his desk, "Ahh, Herr Germany! I would like you to meet Italy Romano. He and his brother will be our allies if we are ever to go to war. They will help us if someone attacks us, and we will help them if someone attacks them. All we need is your signature and we will officially be allies."

Romano glared at the blonde nation. Germany did not know how to quite react to the news that his boss just aligned him with Italy, or to the fact that the Italian nation was glaring at him for no apparent reason. Despite this, he stayed completely stoic. He took a pen without as much blinking and signed the paper in front of him. The blonde nation then turned on his heels and walked out of the room. _Und there he goes again! Making alliances with useless countries._ He walked down the hallway toward the front door. _We are not even at war, und here he is forcing me to align with countries I barely even know. _Germany pulled his trench coat on over his uniform as he exited the building into the cold October afternoon. He walked down the bustling street of Berlin listening to his people ramble on about how great the German Empire was. He scoffed. _Ja. So great we have to ally with weak countries. _He sighed and looked at the grey clouds forming in the sky.

He continued down the street catching bits and pieces of conversations. He knew his people were anxious. Not because they were at war with some other nation, but due to the fact there wasn't a war. It had been a few decades since the last one, but people were tired of peace. Germany flipped up the collar of his coat as the wind began to pick up. _This makes no sense. Here we are making alliances and building up armies because people are tired of peace?_

He shook his head. The rain began to fall and the people around him ran for cover. However, Germany kept walking. He liked it when the streets were clear, and no one could get in his way. He could think without worrying that someone might run into him. As he continued, the rain picked up quickly soaking through the trench coat. By the time he reached his house, he was soaked through completely. His normally perfectly slicked back hair was a in a wet mess. When Germany hung the drenched coat on a hook by the door, he noticed a dark blue uniform jacket crumbled on the ground.

"Gil! Can't you at least hang you coat up when you break into my house?!" The blonde nation yelled knowing his eldest brother could hear him no matter where the Prussian was hiding. Germany swore in German as he picked up the albino's coat and hung it on the hooks. He entered the hallway which led to his study finding a trail of empty beer bottles leading to the open door to his study. "Prussia! I swear if you messed up anything in there, you will not be able to sit for a month!"

Germany walked into the study turned on the light to find a drunken Prussia passed out on his desk. The younger nation shook his head at the elder one. The once neatly organized piles of papers now laid in a mess around the desk. _Mein Gott, bruder. Why did you have to go und do that? It is one thing to pass out in my house, but it's another thing to create a mess out of everything you see._

"West?" The blonde nation saw red eyes look up at him.

"Ja, bruder?"

"Promise me you won't disappear on me, bruderlein."

Germany furrowed his brow, "What the hell is that about? You are acting like we're at war und we're losing." He sighed, "Why would I disappear anyway? Nothing is wrong with me."

Prussia smiled slightly, "Just don't forget to keep your promise to her und come back."

Germany shook his head walked back out of the room picking up the empty bottles as he went along. His brother was drunk again and speaking nonsense. However, the blonde nation could not shake the feeling that there was a truth behind the albino's words. He sighed and went to his room to change out of the drenched uniform.

After Germany had changed into a dry uniform, someone knocked on his door. He heard Prussia answer it from the top of the stairs in a mocking tone. The person at the door replied curtly and tensely. Germany knew he should go down to see who it was, but something was stopping him. He was already was about to turn around when he heard a familiar voice shout.

"Germany! I know you are here, verdamnt! Tell this demon douche to get away from me!"

"Aaah, come on, Austria. You just can't take my awesomeness."

Germany sighed. He knew all too well what could happen when a drunken Prussia came across their middle brother, Austria. Germany resigned himself and walked down the stairs, smoothing his hair back just before he reached the bottom. He found the Albino nation blocking the door way with the brunette nation glaring at the eldest of the three with violet eyes. Germany facepalmed mentally, but kept his composure like any good soldier would do.

"Prussia! Get out of the door und let him in." Germany knew there was no reasoning with his brother, but he had to try, "Seriously, bruder, you cannot expect him to stand in the rain like this."

"Aw, West!" Prussia's speech was slurred, "Can't you have a little bit of fun?!"

"Nein. This is not the time for this" Germany could feel the anger boiling up inside, "Verdamnt, Gil! Let him in already!"

"Sheesh, West, you were a lot funner when you were little." Prussia obviously was not in his right mind, and Austria knew that. The brunette nation noted the look of confusion on his younger brother's face. He adjusted his glasses and shifted the umbrella in his hand.

"Prussia…" he muttered at the red eyed nation.

"What?!" Austria could smell the beer off Prussia's breath. He motioned with his violet eyes toward their little brother standing at the foot of the stairs. Prussia turned facing the blue eyed nation who wore a look on his face that was both confusion and anger. Austria stepped back as Germany walked forward and grabbed Prussia's collar and lifted him to eye level.

"You know I don't remember my past, bruder! So Stop Mentioning Things I Do Not Remember, Schieβe!" Germany let go of Prussia's collar and grabbed his coat from the hook by the door. Austria tried to stop him, but the blonde just brushed past him into the rain.

"Germany! You know he did not mean anything!" Austria turned to the albino nation now in a pile on the floor, "Well, Congratulations, Prussia. You have officially pissed off Germany."

Germany continued walking ignoring Austria's plea to return. He ignored the freezing rain pelting against his face and the wind tearing through his coat. He just wanted to be by himself. To lose himself in his thoughts without his boss or any other country bugging him about trivial matters was all that the blonde nation wanted. He continued down the empty street ignoring the calls of concerned residence telling him to get out of the rain. He just wanted to be able to have time to himself.

Germany did not notice that he found his way to a small park nearly three blocks away from his home. The park was not anything special. It was just an open green space surrounded by short hedges surrounding the entire perimeter of the park. In the center, there was a simple fountain. Germany would often find younger lovers sitting on the benches surrounding the fountain enjoying a moment in time, but this area was always deserted on a cold rainy day like today. So when the blonde nation found a boy with reddish brown hair with a piece of hair sticking out to the left side, Germany was completely shocked. The boy was staring at the fountain lost in the light reflecting from the lights beneath the water. Germany felt like he knew this boy from somewhere. A distant past maybe. Germany cleared his voice. The boy turned quickly around and icy blue eyes met golden amber eyes.

The German nation stepped back. He knew this boy, but he could not place where he had met him. The brunette boy looked like he was about to cry. He probably was crying, but the drenching rain made it impossible to tell. Germany just stared at the boy not saying anything. It was not until an angry voice behind him shouted toward the quivering brunette before him did Germany realise where he had seen the boy before. _Of course! He's the other Italy. He looks like his bruder. Just, not as loud._

"Fratello! Sei un idiota! Quante volte devo dirti di stare dentro e non vagare mentre sono via? Soprattutto in questa città!" Germany turned to see the country he aligned himself with only a few hours earlier.

"Mi dispiace, Romano. Volevo solo guardare la fontana." The other boy replied in a high pitched scared voice.

"Enough, Veneziano! Go back to the hotel!" The angry Italian turned toward Germany, "You stay away from him, potato bastard! He's had enough trouble in his life without you coming in and fucking things up again!" With that, Romano grabbed his brother's hand and left Germany standing there in the rain.

_Are they seriously suppose to be my ally if I ever go to war? What the hell was my boss thinking?_

* * *

**Fratello! Sei un idiota! Quante volte devo dirti di stare dentro e non vagare mentre sono via? Soprattutto in questa città!-** Brother! You idiot! How many times do I have to tell you to stay inside and not wander off while I'm away? Especially in this city!

**Mi dispiace, Romano. Volevo solo guardare la fontana.- **I'm sorry, Romano. I just wanted to see the fountain.


End file.
